Falling For The Potato Bastard
by Saiorix
Summary: What will happen when a lonely & sex deprived Chiara is stuck in the same house as her sister's boyfriend, Germany? Fem!Romano x Germany (Germano). Lemons to come in the future.


"Falling for the potato bastard"

Chapter 1

(( Warning! Lemons to come in the future! ))

(( Fem!Romano x Germany ))

Drip. Drip. Drip. These were the only things that could be heard in the main room of the Spaniard's house. A brunette haired Italian female laid on her stomach, her head peeking out from one of the sides of the bed, staring down at the wooden floor under her. The dripping sound that could be heard wasn't from a faucet, or rain, it was from the tears that were streaming down the young female's face. It had been over 6 months since she had last seen her beloved, the tanned Spaniard man that she was to marry in the upcoming months. The adventurous male could not shake off his love for adventure, even though he had better things waiting back at home for him. Gone for a few months, back for a few days, this was what the young brunette had always known. The man she was now engaged to had taken care of her since she was just a small child, acting almost as a father figure to her. After she was old enough, the Spanish man finally confessed his true feelings for her, admitting that he had grown to love her much more than as just a friend. He was in love with her, head over heels, just like she was with him. The usually temperamental girl tried her hardest to always wait for him, for the only person that could manage to put a smile on her face.

"Damn bastard." She mumbled to herself, watching as the drops of tears slowly dripped down onto the floor, creating a small puddle.

"Six months.. Exactly six fuckin' months have passed, and the stupid Spanish bastard still hasn't come back home." Standing up, she wiped the tears away with her sleeve & proceeded to walk to the bathroom. Resting herself against the wall, she looked into the small mirror that was in front of her, furrowing her eyebrows at the sight. What she saw was a tired girl, a girl who had bags under her eyes & a red face, the tracks of her tears very visible. "Chiara.. Get a grip of yourself, damn it. Stop being so weak.." She spoke weakly at the reflection, clenching one of her fists. The image showed the same weak, pathetic face that she had known for years. One that she hated. She had always been considered the weakest out of her sisters, even when compared to her younger sister, Feliciana. Feliciana was an extremely lucky girl. She did extremely well with art & trade, and had even managed to capture the heart of a certain blonde German. As Chiara glanced back up into the mirror, all she could see was the reflection of her sister behind hers, almost mocking her. This was the last thing that the Italian needed to see. She retracted her arm back & proceeded to punch the mirror, breaking it into dozens of tiny pieces, many of these going into her knuckles.

"Merda!" She shrieked loudly, holding onto her hand & sliding down the bathroom wall, blood starting to drip down her now injured hand. No matter how hard she had shrieked, no one would have been able to hear her, since she was the only one in the large house. She felt alone, unwanted, completely abandoned. Slowly, she started pulling out the pieces of glass that were easily visible, placing them on the ground. After various minutes of this action, she grabbed a face towel & wrapped it around her hand. "Fuck this." She whispered to herself, standing up & walking out of the room. "Fuck this! Fuck you! Fuck this house.." She repeated over & over again, angrily slamming the room door behind her & walking out of the house with no real knowledge of where she was headed. The girl just walked, and walked, and walked, walking into the city with the bloody towel wrapped around her hand. Injured both inside & out, Chiara saw the thing that she least wanted to see, her younger sister, Feliciana, happily walking towards her, holding the hand of the tall, lean German who always caught everyone's attention.

"Oh, great.. This puttana." She murmured to herself, hiding her injured hand behind her back, and giving her sister a fake smile.

"Chiara~! I'm so happy to see you again, ve~! It's been a few months now. How have you & Toni been?" The younger sister asked. A warm toned brunette haired girl, thin & with a slightly bigger chest than her older sister's. This was Feliciana, Chiara's much more loved younger sister, North Italy. She held onto the Blonde man's hand tightly, grinning up at her obviously annoyed sister, who was now biting the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back a painful shriek from her injury.

"Ciao, Feli.. Eh.. Toni hasn't been around, as usually. You know how he is.." Chiara smiled sadly at her sister, wanting to insult her, but trying to hold back since she was with the German.

"OH! Well.. He'll be back! He always comes back, ve~" Feliciana exclaimed, hugging around her boyfriend's waist. "I'm so lucky that doitsu never leaves my side, ve~! He actually loves me!" She giggled, squeezing her grip around the German, causing him to groan softly.

"Good for you, bitch." Chiara mumbled to herself, but unluckily the German was able to hear her, furrowing his eyebrows at her murmurs.

"What was that, ve~?" Feliciana asked, cocking her head to the side, her eyes focusing as she started to see small drops of blood falling from behind her sister's back. "C-Chiara.. are you bleeding?!" The small Italian jumped, turning her around, eyes widening as she saw the soaking wet bloody towel. "Chi! What happened?!"

"I.. had an accident in the garden.. I'll be okay." She responded to Feliciana, gazing away from the brown eyes that were staring up into hers.

"You need to be healed! Come back home with us! Luddy can fix you right up~!" Feliciana tugged Chiara towards the German by her uninjured hand, causing her to bump into him. Ludwig stared down at her, his piercing blue eyes looking into her green ones, causing Chiara's cheek to start blushing and her body to move back a few steps. "I-I don't want this bastard touching me! Ehi! I'm fine, damn it!" The older sister exclaimed angrily, trying to avoid eye contact with the German. Ludwig, Feliciana's very attractive blonde boyfriend finally spoke, picking Chiara up & throwing her over his shoulder. "Ja, you need to be treated properly for that injury." His deep voice rang in her ear, causing her eye to twitch and her cheeks to blush brighter.

"Put me down, potato bastard! The smell of wurst from your body is starting to stick to my clothes!" She whined, punching his back weakly as he carried her back to the house, holding the other young Italian's hand.

"Stop being so difficult, Chi.. Luddy will fix you right back up, ve~! He always treats my injuries! "Feliciana lift up her jeans, showing the various band aids that covered her thighs. "He'll help you while I go visit Kiku! You two can keep each other company." The bubbly Italian smiled, starting to walk in a different direction. "I'll be back tommorow, ve~! Don't have too much fun without me!" She gave them a smile, running off towards her friend's home.

"... You can put me down now. Feliciana's gone." Chiara spoke to Ludwig, angrily looking at him.

"No. You might try to escape." He squeezed his grip around her, opening the door to his home, the home he shared with Feliciana and his older brother, Gilbert.

"I will not! Let me go! Rape! Rape!" She started screaming, wanting to get someone's attention, only for her screams to get muffled by the German's hand that was now covering her mouth.

"Shush. I don't need anyone to think that I'm like that.." A small smile spread across his face as he placed the moody Italian on the bathroom counter, slowly taking the towel off her hand. "Hm.. Just a few small cuts. Did you punch a mirror?" He asked up at her, his thick German accent causing her hairs to stand up. "M-Mhm.. I did.. I was angry. Does it concern you?" She scoffed, whimpering in pain as he started to clean her wounds. "Fuck! You could have warned me first!" She yelled, trying to pull her hand away from him. "What? It needs to be cleaned." The blonde man spoke, cleaning and bandaging up her wounds. "Stop being so hosile towards me.. I've never done anything to you." He picked her up & placed her feet on the ground, walking out of the bathroom, the Italian female following after him.

"It's because you annoy me.. a lot." Chiara spoke, sitting on the couch.

"How do /I/ annoy you..? You're the brat here." Ludwig threw the bloody towel into the trash bin, walking over to sit besides her on the couch.

"Because.. You're all nice & shit. And everyone loves you.." She sunk down on the couch, frowning slightly.

"And that's a bad thing? That I'm nice?" Ludwig blinked, placing his hands on his knees.

"No.. But you're nice to Feliciana.. And, I guess I just envy that, since I don't have that." She looked down at her bandaged hand. "I mean.. I have Toni, but he's never home.. He's always on some stupid adventure with Gilbert & Francis, and I have to stay back home to take care of the garden." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"There's no need to be jealous, I'm not perfect." The man spoke, sighing himself & running his fingers through his hair, messing it up slightly. "It's not like I have a perfect relationship either.."

"Huh..? What do you mean? You have Feliciana, everyone's idea a perfection. A woman that can clean, cook & looks good." Chiara spoke softly, playing with her fingers.

"Ja. She has all that. But she lacks a few things that I need.." The German blurted out, causing Chiara's cheeks to flush. "What? You don't have amazing sex with her?" She teased, messing up his blonde locks. "No. We don't.. I'm too afraid I would end up hurting her.." Lud swallowed, pushing her hand that was messing with his hair away. Something in Chiara's mind clicked, maybe it was the fact that she felt alone, or because she hadn't had sex in almost a year, causing her body to press up against his, her lips whispering into his ear. "I'm sure you wouldn't hurt /me/."

Her voice against his ear caused a shiver to run up his spine, his eyes widening & pulling her into his lap. "Hm.. We'll have to see about that, then." small smirk spread across his face, standing up & holding onto the squirming female. "E-Ehi! Where are we going?!" Chi squeaked, holding onto Lud.

"My room." Germany whispered huskily, opening the room door & closing it behind them.


End file.
